Wolf Tribe
by Voodoo-ShadowCat
Summary: In human perspective, Werewolves only transformed on the full moon nights…well I’m here to tell you all that is a load of garbage. I'm going to tell you what made my life spiral towards hell...Uchiha, Hyuga, Vampires. SxS NxH KxOC rated for safety. Enjoy
1. Introduction

_**Wolf Tribe **_

**This is my first story**

**I DO NOT Own **_**Naruto**_**, cause if I did, Hinata would have told Naruto that she loved him and all the characters would have a **_**WAY**_** better wardrobe.**

**Enjoy~! **

'_thoughts'_

"speaking"

_Chapter One : Introductory_

_In normal human perspective, Werewolves only transformed on the full moon nights…well I'm here to tell you all that is a load of garbage. I'm here to say that this is not at all true. The real truth behind that so-said rumor was that the full moon gives our kind, the Werewolf kind, more strength and power. We prefer to do tribal gatherings during the full moon nights._

_I bet that your wondering how I even know this information, don't you? Well, I am a Werewolf. To be exact, the only daughter to the Leaf Wolf tribe's pack leader, Kodak Haruno. _

_My name is Sakura Haruno. I am celebrating my 16__th__ birthday this March 28. As a human, I have waist long pink hair, emerald green eyes, and ivory skin, my height is 5ft. 3in.…and for the pervs out reading this, my bra size is a 32B. _

_As in my true form…hmmmm…well I have white fur with some red mixed in it , emerald eyes, since I'm not done growing, I'm about the size of a average female grizzly bear. Usually, an adult pack member is the size of a stallion; well the males are usually like that, females relatively a little smaller. _

_I attend Konoha High School in my sophomore year, along with my two best friends in the world, Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Their apart of the pack as well. We've all been good pack mates since we were all pups. At school, Naruto is the class clown and gets in trouble all of the time; Kiba is the loud ruffian who constantly brought his dog Akamaru to school till he got to big, he's always having petty fights with Naruto, or what they call 'political arguments'; I'm the one who puts them in their places and gets the perfect grades, I'm not bragging, they always have me tutor them a week before a big test._

_In the pack, Kiba is the trainer of all young pup with teaching them all the rules, laws, and the ways of the pack. Naruto is a patroller, along with other members of the pack, making sure our territory is safe, they 'phase' the most often. I'm a medical member, I help heal members wounds and illnesses, since the insides of our bodies are much different than regular humans due to our phasing. _

_There is only one soul rule to medical members in the pack, and that is to never have pups of your own. I've known this since I was a pup. When I offered the idea to Tsunade, the packs elder and my medical teacher, she reminded me of this rule and how the Haruno blood would no longer spread in the pack. I just said I had no intention on having pups with anyone with the pack. It upset my parents at first, but they accepted my career choice…_

_My normal, everyday life spun out on one, slightly cloudy, late September Morning…_

_The Uchihas' and Hyugas' moved to town…_

**How was it? Should I continue? **

**Please review on if I should continue the story!!!!**


	2. Rude Awakanings

And again, I do NOT own _Naruto_

Here's Chapter 2!!!!! Hope you enjoy!

Thank you to the people who reviewed my story and faved it!! ^-^

'_**thoughts'**_

"**speaking"**

_**Wolf Tribe**_

_Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings _

**Sakura's POV**

**Wednesday September 15, 2:49a.m.**

'_AWOHOOOOOO……….!!!!!'_

I shot straight awake as soon as I heard that bone chilling howl. "Huh!?" I looked around my bed room noticing that it was still nighttime.

I groaned at the fact that it was almost 3 in the morning, and some ones dog was howling at god-knows-what. "Ugh….dumb dogs…do they-" I yawn, "notice that were all trying to…get some sleep?"

I lay back down and snuggle into my covers hoping that I will get back into my dreamless slumber. Luckily, sleep welcomed me with open arms….only to feel like it was mere seconds than a few hours…and a _very_ rude awakening

**Wednesday September 15, 7:05a.m.**

"_SAKURA-CHAN WAKE UP!!!!!" _

"_**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!!!!" **_I jump out of my warm bed to the cold, unforgiving (and did I mention a poor excuse for a carpeted) floor.

The next thing I notice after the shock of my awkward position my body was in was the sound of hysterical laughter that I've come to know _too_ well.

"_Naruto…"_ Is what I said with a tone slathered so much honey and sugar coating it was sickening.

"Oi, Sakura-chan?" is what he responded, and though my eyes were closed, I could tell he was grinning like the naïve buffoon he was.

I rise up as he tries to control his giggling and slowly open my eyes to blurry vision, indicating it was some what sunny out; when I spotted him, I quickly kick him in the gut with my knee.

"GAH-" He splatted on the floor. "Wh-why Sakura-Cha-" _POOF! _Another of his clones.

"You better not go peep on me while I'm in the bathroom Naruto-kun." as I say this I collect the clothes for the school day and walk into my bathroom. "To busy eatin!!" came a shout from downstairs, probably in the kitchen

After I finished my shower and drying my hair, I brush my teeth and put on my clothing (including the deodorant), I fixed my hair into a loose ponytail, and my dark pink ribbon over the ponytail holder, I head down stairs with my sneakers in hand.

I turn into the kitchen, the smell of cinnamon and coffee fresh in the air. "Morning everyone." I greeted. "Morning Sakura." my parents said in union, mother doing the dishes and father reading the morning paper. "Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Kiba greet with full mouths. I notice that they were enjoying some of my mothers homemade French Toast and coffee. "No caffeine for either of you for the rest of the day" is what I had said. I shake my head as they started to whine.

"What's with the moody outfit Hon?" my mother asked as she looked over my outfit. I wore a black T-shirt that had a no smoking sign my chest and under it said 'there are cooler ways to die' written in white, a light grey under shirt that was tight at the shoulders, getting looser till it almost went past my fingers; dark blue-grey bell bottom jeans with rips on the knees and where my heels were. I wore my knee high socks that were black with hot pink skulls on them, and my sneakers were my black converse with my neon blue and hot pink striped laces.

I just shrugged and replied, "I had two rude awakenings: one last night and his mighty idiocy over there." I point to a supposedly shocked Naruto. "_Me?_" I continue "And I have a weird feeling something's goin' to happen, so I just grabbed em'…I guess." I shrug again.

I ignore Naruto's mumbling and have a slice of French Toast and some milk. "What woke you up last night anyway?" my father asked, not sounding really interested. I put up my finger, indicating I needed to finish chewing, I swallowed and said irritably: "at 3 in the morning, some ones dog howled and woke me up with a start. It was creepy." even the thought of it gave me chills down my spine, even run my blood cold. "Really? I didn't hear anything last night. It must have been real close to the village entrance then. Did you hear anything, Kiba, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno?" Naruto looked around the table to see shaking heads all around and the muttering of 'noes'

As soon as me and the boys helped mother clean up, we headed out to school. "Were leaving!" we all said in union as we walked out.

As Naruto stretched his arms above his head, he yawned and sighed out "Another sucky day _not_ to look forward to!" Kiba and I nodded in agreement. "But remember, we have to go do our jobs afterwards. _Along_ with homework!" Kiba let out a groan of annoyance, chorused with Naruto. "Quit complaining. We do what we have to. I sometimes wonder why I even-" I was cut of by the sound of whispered bickering ahead in the alleyway.

"What the hell were you _thinking _last night?! Calling around like that! Your lucky she covered your mouth so you couldn't go on like that! You better count your blessings with her being around. Father would of gutted you like a fish if she wasn't there!" a husky male voice whispered angrily.

A female voice whispered out in defiance "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help it, it just came out like a burst of energy. Trust me when I say this, I thank the heavens for her every day and I know the wrath of your father, I don't need your rage to remind me…"

A third voice, also a female, though with a much higher and hushed voice stuttered out "It's OK, n-no need to be so thankful Nieck-chan, I'm your friend. And no need to be angry Sasu-kun, she's different then you and I, and she was so nervous, that I would of…" the voice paused " …of _howled_ like that if I was in her position. Besides, I doubt anyone heard her. We were you know, at the entrance of the village. So let us forgive, forget, and head to school."

There was a quick moment of silence as we headed closer to the alleyway, Naruto and Kiba were zoned out of my hearing, but I knew they were deep in conversation. When we reached the alleyway, whoever were arguing there, they were gone. But I had a hunch, and it was that, I will soon meet the owners of the voices in the alleyway.

"Yo! Sakura! Come on, were going to be late if your _this_ slow!! **HURRY UP!!!**" Naruto shouted with Kiba next to him about 3 meters ahead. I ran after them trying to forget the howl and the voices that were in the alleyway. And in it's place, the good time I'm going to have with my two best friends.

"COMING!!!" I grin after their running forms to our destination: Konaha High School.

**There we go!!! Chapter 2! Please review to get next chap. Sorry if it was long. Heh heh heh heh…… XD**

**Will Saku-Chan ever meet the owners of the mysterious voices in the near future? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!! **evil laugh****


	3. New Kids

**Here's Chapter 3!!!! Again, I don't own Naruto…But I own my own character **drum roll** Nieckia!!!!!**

**Review afterwards if you can please!!**

**Enjoy~!**

_**Wolf Tribe**_

_Chapter 3: New Kids' _

**Sakura's POV**

The boys and I made it _just_ in time for class when the bell rang. We were still panting from running 2 and a half miles to school. We have a way shorter stamina as humans. Our Algebra teacher, Kakashi strolled in 5 minutes after the bell rang. He gave his daily excuse and the loud students (which includes Kiba and Naruto…) hollered "_LIES!!!". _

After he glared for them to sit, he announced to the class after he noticed a tap on the door, "oh right…students, today we have three new students transferring to our class. They came from…"

he slurred and 'casually' looked towards the door and then snapped his head to the class and continued "The Sound Country. So please be kind to them and treat them like fami-" he cut himself off and continued "just treat them kindly." I'm guessing that he thought about the 'family' part, some of these humans treated their family like trash, so he obviously knew better to correct himself.

He turned to the door and motioned with his hand to whoever were outside the door to come in. When the door opened, practically every girl in the room either blushed, fainted, or drooled the Pacific Ocean.

A boy with death pale skin came in, he was handsome I had to say. In a contrast to his pale skin, he had raven black hair with bangs parted in the middle and the back of his hair looked as a…well…a chicken rear. He also had onyx eyes that were so sharp looking you would think they were stabbing you with poisoned needles. He had a loose/tight navy T-shirt, what I mean is that it wasn't loose enough to not tell if the was skinny or overweight, nor too tight that you saw every curve on his torso, it was just in the middle; over the shirt, was a black hooded jacket that was unzipped all the way; his black jeans had chains on the sides hanging down, again they weren't too baggy, nor too tight; he also had black Nike skater shoes with the logo in a deep blue color and blue shoe laces on his right foot and black laces on his left. Both of his hands were in his jacket pockets. He seemed about 5ft. 9in. From my point of view, I was sitting so it was a rough estimate.

Soon after him, a slight girl came in, she as well, had deathly pale skin, though a faint blush was seen on her face. She had navy colored hair with bangs that covered her forehead just above her eyebrows and the sides of her face, the rest reached her a bit past her shoulder blades, It seemed it kept getting cut even. Her huge eyes were a smooth lilac color. It was as if you could just dive into their deep depths. Her clothing consisted of a halfway zipped lavender jacket with the cuffs, the area around the zipper, and the bottom of the jacket dark purple, with a light blue T-shirt under it. She had dark blue skinny jeans on and a pair of white sneakers. Her arms were behind her back and she avoided eye contact, and if she did, she quickly glanced away with her blush growing redder.

She was totally the opposite compared to the boy next to her, he glared at _everything_. If you caught contact with him, _you'd _look the other way. She seemed about 5ft. 4in. Again, I'm sitting down, I can't tell for sure.

The third and final new student came in was _way_ different from the previous two. Her skin was pale yes, but it seemed more lively than the others, she also had dark tan markings on each cheek, similar to Kiba's but they were more narrow, sort of like boomerangs. She had dark brown hair than messily covered her forehead and fell over her eyes and went down to her mid back. Her eye's were neon blue and were nervous and offensive looking like a caged animal. She wore a dark grey jacket with the sleeves lazily passing her hands that was zipped only a bit at the bottom, her shirt was red. Along with dark grey heavily abused bell bottom jeans; she also had black and neon blue sneakers. She had a black choker-like cloth tied on her neck with a deep red jewel tied to it. When she turned her head, a gleam shined under her hair where her ears were, I saw that she had some silver piercing in her ears. She tapped the girl next to her and gave her a quizzical look, She seemed to have slight white marks on her fingers.

She seemed taller than the navy haired one, so I guess…5ft. 6 and a half.

"OK. Now please introduce yourselves to the class." Kakashi insisted to the new, and very different students. I was wondering if they were all related.

The raven haired boy took a confident step forward and announced to the class in a low andhusky voice, " My name is Sasuke Uchiha." he scanned the room from left to right and smirked cockily.

As he took his way back to where he was standing, the navy blued haired girl came up timidly and looked down as she was where Sasuke was and put her hands in front of her body and twiddled with her fingers and shyly stuttered out " My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga. Nice t-too meet you." she bowed slightly to class and hurriedly went back to where she was.

She then nudged the final girl next to her who stayed in place while staring at the floor. Sasuke grunted something I couldn't tell what, but it made her step forward with her body shaking everywhere.

When she finally got to where the first two were, she looked up and said "My name is Nieckia Naru-" she cut herself off as if choked and glance behind her, specifically at Sasuke, "Nieckia Uchi_ha_." she made an attempt to smile nicely, but it was just a shy smile showing her perfectly white teeth, with pointed canines. She walked back shakily to the others and sighed in relief.

How should describe how her voice sounded? It didn't really _match_ her rough appearance. It was smooth and as if it belonged to a singer. I was totally shocked to believe that such rough looking person could hold such a smooth voice.

Then it hit me…! They are the ones who were arguing in the alleyway earlier this morning. I glance up to them wearingly as they were talking to Kakashi on where their seats will be.

My heart raced when I noticed Nieckia and I had locked gazes. The look in her eyes made my blood run cold. It wasn't anger, malice, or even smugness. It was knowing, fear…like she knew what I was thinking…'_You were the one's who were arguing in the alleyway this morning, weren't you?' _is what I thought, mostly to myself.

Her eyes widened a fraction and she slowly turned her head back towards Kakashi, but her eyes stayed on me. She blinked, looked towards the seating chart and abruptly nodded once.

She was heading past me when she whispered threateningly "_It would be better I if you forget………" _I look back to see her stalking to her new seat.

Who were these people?!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!!!! What will happen next!?!?! Saku-chan is scared!!!**

**Please review…now…I'm going to bed…it's 4am…night!**


	4. Schedules Bite!

**Here's chapter 4!!!! I do not own Naruto, I only own Nieckia.**

**Hope you all enjoy!!!!!**

_Wolf Tribe_

_Chapter 4: Schedules Bite!_

**Sakura's POV**

It was decided that Hinata sat next to me, in the second row, third column of the classroom. Sasuke sat next to Naruto in the third row, second column. And Nieckia sat in the next to Kiba in the fourth row, first column.

Is it just a conidence that all_ three_ new students sat next to the_ three _of us? Or is it just _very _sick joke of Kakashi to put them next to the only students who really don't like including newcomers?

I'm just going to believe the second option.

So class went on normal, with the exception of most of the girls staring at Sasuke, muttering about Nieckia's strange exterior, and ignoring Hinata.

After class_ finally _ended, I hurried out of class so I could avoid the newcomers. "Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto hollers behind me trying to catch up to me.

"Sakura, your going the wrong way!!!!!" Kiba screamed out. I turn and head to meet them, pushing others aside out of my way.

"Gomenasai, Naruto, Kiba. I feel a little distracted. You two head to class. I'll meet up after some water and a quick trip to the restroom. OK?" I smile reassuringly at their worried faces. Naruto sighs and responded by nodding and blending into the crowd. Kiba soon followed suit. I sigh and head to the bathrooms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While I'm washing my hands I catch a whiff of two other people walking in.

"And I'm telling you, he is so _doing_ them both!" I glance to see Ino talking to another girl from my Algebra class. The other girl just sighs, ignores me and replies, "But that Nieckia chick has the last name as him though…that's just creepy!" she then shudders with disgusting and perverted thoughts. Humans...

Totally not wanting to listen, I pass the paper towels an walk right out. I'd rather deal with wet marks on the sides of my jeans than rather listen to the soon-to-be rumor of the newbie's.

Not totally paying attention to my surroundings, I accidentally bump into someone as I try to bend down to take a drink at the water fountain. "Oh, um…sorry there-" I look up to see it was Nieckia…! Speak of the Devil.

Her eyes just saddened a little and she just grunted "hn." then she scooted to the side to drink at the fountain next to the one I was at.

I just drink my water when I hear a lulling voice greet me from behind, "Well hello, Nieckia, Sakura." I turn to see Hinata smiling in a polite way with Sasuke behind her.

I tilt my to the side a bit and asked stupidly, "Um…I don't believe I introduced myself properly…so how do you know my name?" Hinata just smiled knowingly and retorted "I sit next to you, Kakashi told me your name." I just think a bit and respond "Oh. Right."

I am utterly a moron for not remembering that! I gave myself a mental kick in the ass.

I notice I still had to go to Gym so I just try to dismiss myself politely saying "Well we all gotta go to class…so bye!" I try a break for it when Sasuke stops me by coldly ordered me "Stop." I stop right in my tracks.

"Actually, we would like you to help us." Sasuke smirks at me and comes up to me, putting three pieces of paper in my hand, "It seems we need help finding our next classes. Could you help us?" Sasuke purred.

"Uhm…Sure." I look at the schedules and it felt as if my heart took a leap to my throat.

They _all_ have the **same classes **as _me_!?!?

Nieckia's eyes widen in surprise and mutter "It's a small world after all."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**This is just a quick chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Cause it took a darn while to think it up!!! Promise next chapter will be **_**more **_**interesting.**

**Edit: The school has a block schedule. That means there are only 4 classes a day for 90 minutes. I have to deal with it as soon as I get to high school so might as well as write it. Here are Sakura's classes for you! ^3^ **

**1) Algebra**

**2) Gym**

**3) Instrumental Band **

**4) English Honors**

**If you have any questions just feel free to ask!**


	5. Gym Class Mayhem pt1

**Here's chapter 5!!!! I do not own Naruto, I only own Nieckia.**

**Hope you all enjoy!!!!!**

_**Wolf Tribe**_

_Chapter 5: Gym Class Mayhem pt.1_

**Sakura's POV**

This sucks. This sucks. This sucks. This sucks…**THIS FREAKIN' **_**SUCKS**_**!!!!!!**

How lucky am _I _to have all the new kids in every class with me…? Probably as lucky as the dog across the street that got hit by a car not only once, but _seven times_ and only is _two years old!!_ That's how much my situation sucks.

No offence to them, I bet their good people…Its just that after a little incident that I'd rather not talk of…I learned that Werewolves and humans just shouldn't have relationships together…even if one doesn't even know it…

So here I am, the Sakura Haruno who only hung out with two boys…is now walking to gym class with three newbie's following closely behind in a rush.

When the warning bell rings obnoxiously, basically telling us to get our asses in gear, and the gym is a two and a half minute walk and a minute speed walk…what do I do?

I run. Basically telling my three new shadows to either A) follow me so were not late, or B) be slow humans and _try_ to catch up and be late.

So as I take about ten powerful, yet half hearted strides, I smirk to myself as I hear them gasp in astonishment as I ditch them…….

Until I saw who was next to me.

All _three_ of them were at my pace, barely breaking a freakin sweat! They must be like, major athletes or something…_finally_, there _are_ some humans that are actually _physically fit_!

So we ran all the way too gym class and got into the gym _right_ when tardy bell rang. I sigh in satisfaction then glance to where the newbie's were to see Gai _right_ behind them.

He just bellowed out in his idiotic way, "Sakura Haruno! It looks like you got some new students here today! Uchiha and Hyuga, correct? I have your gym uniforms all ready to go as your parents ordered!" he grinned as he hands them the uniforms, "Now get dressed and be ready for a youthful day at gym!" _Righhhht…_

So after we all got into our gym uniforms- you should first know the uniforms. For girls, the uniform is consisted of white T-shirts with red or blue trimming on the neck and sleeves(I had red and Hinata while Nieckia had blue), bikini bottoms that matched the shirt trimmings, mid shin high white socks, and white athletic sneakers.(A/N: if you've seen Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai episode 2 with gym class, you know what I mean…) and it's the same for the boys, only they had white shorts just above their knee's, not bikini bottoms…that's just disturbing.

As I was saying…so after we all got into our gym uniforms, we all walked into the gym and I noticed Sasuke was looking over at me, Hinata, and_ Nieckia?!_ maybe it was just me or Nieckia can read people's expressions like a book. I say this because right when he laid eyes on her, she glanced up at him and she just blushed and walked farther away from him, and closer to Hinata, I mean _really _close! Sasuke just smirked and just murmured "Kidding."

Hinata gave him a pitiful excuse for a glare at Sasuke while Nieckia sighed in relief . Before I asked anything, I was completely deafened by the gym whistle blaring out.

"Okay Students! Since we have some new additions to the Konoha student body, we shall make them feel welcome by playing a refreshing game of dodge ball!" right after he pumped his fist into the air, practically the entire male population and half of the female population in the gym just hooted and cheered because dodge ball is only played on _good_ days or if there's a celebration. I guess new students count for both. Eh.

So after we got the teams split, I find that the new kids are on the same side as me, well at least I have Kiba and Naruto on my side too!

As the whistle screeched for the game to start, everyone from each side ran to get a ball that Gai tossed from his giant bucket that held the dodge balls.

"And so the game begins!" Naruto hollered out as he curve balled some boy in the gut right after he caught a ball in the air. Kiba just cackled as he grabbed one off the ground, ran closer to the opposing team and rocket launched it into some boy who seemed half asleep on his chest…I think his name was Shikamaru or something (sorry Shika fans!!!).

It looked like a war in here…awesome. I kept running and dodging from getting hit when I notice a boy squealed like a little piglet from getting is the jewels. _That_ has gotta hurt.

That's when I really _noticed _how bad my team was doing. We sucked. Every class is only 90 minutes and we can't even handle a simple game of dodge ball for 5 freakin minutes?!?! I feel ashamed to even be part of this generation full of wimps.

Why Kami-sama? Just what did I do to deserve such a pathetic life? Maybe he doesn't tend to Werewolves as much as humans.

Well, no use complaining. Even though we are greatly outmatched by the other side, I will still kick butt!!

I grab a tight well gripped ball off the ground and hear an intimidating voice bellow out "**YO, PINKY!!!!**" I turn to the voice to see a ball heading at high speed in the direction of my face.

Did I mention that the balls are light well made rubber balls that can break your nose with enough force? Well you now know.

My eyes widen and my body readies itself for a bad contact of face and ball….

_To Be Continued…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**What do you think of my first cliffy? X3**

**Next chapter will come soon. Promise!**

**Shadow out peeps! XD**


	6. Gym Class Mayhem pt2

**It's me again! The beloved Shadow with chapter 6 here!!! X3**

**And **_**again**_** I do **_**not**_** own Naruto…**cries in a corner****

**But I own Nieckia!!! **dances happy victory dance****

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy reading of the story!!!**

_**Wolf Tribe**_

_Chapter 6: Gym Class Mayhem pt.2_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**RECAP:** _…."__**YO, PINKY!!!!**__" I turn to the voice to see a ball heading at high speed in the direction of my face. _

_Did I mention that the balls are light well made of rubber that can break your nose with enough force? Well you know now._

_My eyes widen and my body readies itself for a bad contact of face and ball…._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Sakura's POV**

'_Crap!' _is all that I thought as soon as I saw that ball heading straight for my face.

As I was growing up, I learned not to close my eyes when facing any danger. So the only reason I didn't flinch or run were the words continually repeated by my father when he was preparing me to be a fighting machine _'…don't flinch…!'. _

So I just stayed rigid.

Right when I was just ready for impact, all the air is blown out of me while I skid on the floor, getting a hard blunt hit on the back of my head.

'_What the…?'_

The gym grew silent and I looked around to see what happened. Right where I was standing a second ago, Nieckia had the ball that was heading for me in her left hand at the height to where my head would have been!

"Sakura!!" I look to see Naruto and Kiba running to me on the ground. "Sakura, are you OK? You hit your head!! Is it OK!?" Kiba examines the back of my head while Naruto angrily growled and turned to Nieckia who still had the ball in her hand, only her position is more relaxed and both hands are at her sides.

Nieckia turned her head to Naruto who was giving her a hard glare. Her bored facial expression looking back at him, she plainly asked "What?".

"The hell you mean 'what?'!? You pushed Sakura and got her head to hit the wall! That's what to go 'what?' about!!! Your fifteen feet _away_ from the wall!"He barked out and pointed to where I was, still on the ground.

Nieckia raised an eyebrow at him, glanced at me, the retorted "Better a bruise on the back of her head rather than a broken nose."

"Huh?" Naruto gave her a confused look and tilted his head to the side. "W-what do you mean by that?"

She turned and started walking to where Sasuke and Hinata were; but half-way, she turned to face the other side of the gym and rifled the ball in front of some big fat, pizza faced boy(not Choji), he jumped and squealed like a little girl and looked at her in shock.

"If I hadn't caught it, he would of caused her to have a broken nose with the force he put into it. So you should be thanking me." she then walked to where her companions were with a small smirk on her lips, but a shadowed look in her eyes.

As if she regretted something.

Furious, Gai went up to the fat boy and growled out "Futotta Minikui! You should know like everyone else, that head shots are illegal here!! What do you have to say for yourself?!?!"

Futotta just looked at the ground angrily and hacked a loogie on the floor, almost hitting Gai's shoe, and stomped out of the gym.

Gai grumbled some unintelligible curses and went to the direction of the gym lobby to probably call the main office about Futotta trying to reorganize my face, spitting at him, and skipping class.

As soon as we heard the door shut, the room became filled with whispers and mumbles about the recent event. Along with that, some people came to see if I was alright, I just mumble that I was OK and stayed sitting. My head was killing me now, thanks to a certain person. But it's better than a broken, bloody nose.

So dodge ball was discontinued and we all just did mini activities till class was over. After I headed out of the changing room, Gai told me that Futotta would be suspended for a 'long time' and that Nieckia said she was sorry that I hurt my head, she didn't want to see me hurt in a major way.

As I head out, I see Nieckia, Sasuke, and Hinata waiting for me. "You know you could just head to class." I told them, totally _not_ in the mood for three extra shadows. "They always give new students a tour to where they go anyway." I grumbled remembering my first day of the school as a transfer student.

"Well we just moved last night, so we had no time to take a 'tour' like you did." Nieckia pointed out in a bored way swaying her head in monotonous rhythm back and forth.

"How did you know I transferred here?" I asked surprised. She shrugged and said as if it was mental math "how else would you know if unless you transferred here?"

So we just walk in a tense/slightly relaxed manner to our next class: band.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So there's chapter 6 for you!!**

**So band class is next! Yayz!! What do you think they'll all play?**

**Chapter 7 will come soon ok?**

**Peace out!**


	7. Nieckia’s evil grin and an awkward lunch

**Hey! Here's Voodoo ShadowCat with chapter 7!**

**Sorry It took so long.**

**I've been working with 'A Sick Twisted Fate', my When They Cry-Higurashi fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy, though this is might be kinda short, just saying whom plays what.**

_**Wolf Tribe**_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Nieckia's evil grin and an awkward lunch_

**Sakura's POV**

So, here I am. Walking to band with the three new kids who didn't really have a clue where to go.

But at least going to class didn't take long, we walked in to see we were the first one's there, besides our teacher Tayuya.

She noticed we walked in and just asked, kinda rudely "Why the Hell are you scum here this early?" but her expression was confused.

"Were new students from Sound High, our families might of told you of us being in your band class." Sasuke said in a persuading tone.

Tayuya's eyes widened in shock and realization.

She walked to them quickly and asked " _All _three were in Sound High's advanced instrumental band? Only the best go in there, _I_ was in that class there!" she seemed baffled.

Nieckia nodded with a smirk on her lips, like she just solved the puzzle. I didn't really know this girl at all, and yet I already _hate_ that smirk she makes. It seems evil.

"Yes, I play alto saxophone." Sasuke said plainly

"I play the flute." Hinata said with a small smile. Cool, another flute player, like me.

"And I play the percussion section." Nieckia said, still with the same smirk.

"Right, I think your insterment cases are over here." Tayuya walked to a closet and pulled out a Sax case, a flute case, and a gig bag.(A/N: for you non-band peeps out there, a gig bag holds a percussionist's mallets and drum sticks. A percussionist plays the back drumming section in concert band. Like I am. J)

Sasuke, Hinata, and Nieckia grabbed their cases and started setting up.

As the rest of the class started coming in, Tayuya gave the Uchihas' and Hyuga their music, which were basically movie sound tracks. Which consisted of 300, Iron Man, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Halloween.

I would have to say, I'm glad that Nieckia is a percussionist, were really short on them.

We decided to play Halloween first, Nieckia is playing the xylophone, only because the other 3 boys in the back section were to lazy to even learn the bells/xylophone.

Also, maybe on how frequent the xylophone plays in the song. Or the speed and notes.

Tayuya started out the counting and the song started.

And, oh. My. God. She played fantastically.

She was doing all the right notes and everything, even Tayuya was surprised.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Class ended and I was heading to lunch.

For once today, the new trio weren't following. They stayed behind cause Tayuya wanted to speak to them.

I get half way there when I hear a deafening holler "Sakura-chan!!!"

I turn to see Naruto and Kiba on my trail. I turn and give a nice smile in greeting.

"Where's your stalkers, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked good humored.

"Yea, you almost look _naked_ without them now." Kiba said with a chuckle.

I scowl at them and said "Never mind them, lets go to lunch. I'm famished." I say to just get away from the new trio.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Me and the guys are sitting outside under a nice, shady tree enjoying our packed lunches.

I finish mine pretty quick, not saying I shoved it down my throat or anything, I just happened to eat it quickly.

So I lay down on the grass, and the boys go and play a childish game of tag with each other.

In my light rest, I heard hushed bickering a few tree's away.

Yea, I'm just_ awesome_ like that to hear whispering a few tree's away.

Oh _no. _Not_ them…_

"And I'm saying for you to _drink _the damn drink!" Sasuke hissed in anger.

"And _I'm _saying that I'm _not_ drinking that vile crap!!!" Nieckia hissed out in defiance.

"_Yes_, you are!"

"_No_, I'm not!!"

"I _control_ you!!"

There was a pause.

"You wouldn't even _dare_…" she growled out in anger, though her voice trembled a bit.

Then Nieckia made a strange, strangled noise, then as if she was chugging and drowning at the same time.

This went on for a minute, then as if free from a strangling grip, Nieckia gasped for air and started panting and coughing.

"You sick bastard." she choked out, venom dripped from every word she sputtered out.

Then it sounds as if Hinata just came by. She sighed.

"And I thought you matured enough to drink that substitute. Looks like I've been wrong." Hinata said disapproval.

Nieckia made a 'tsk' noise and retorted "Well it _is_ disgusting."

"Still not an excuse."

"But, he forced that crap down my throat! Injustice I say!" she said in a weird all-mighty voice.

They all laughed, except Sasuke chuckled a bit.

It is kinda like me and the boys.

Normal.

Nieckia then gasped in surprise.

"Hm? What is it?" Sasuke asked with no concern.

"She…she can hear us." Nieckia said in a very hushed whisper. I can barely hear it.

Then it all went quiet.

I was shocked by the silence that I opened my eyes, to be creeped out of my sneakers.

Nieckia was in front of me, on the balls of her feet, and sorta beaming at me.

Or glaring.

Like she was musing over what to do with me.

She looked over me with a struggling way, as if she was trying to solve _me_.

The bell then rang and she sighed.

She got up and strolled away to where Sasuke and Hinata were.

I was still at my post, chills going down my spine.

It was mostly two things.

One, her eyes seemed less human.

And two, she had a red liquid going down her chin.

And I think its blood.

"Hey Sakura! We got to go to class!! Come _on_!!!!" I heard Naruto scream out waving me over with Kiba behind him waving as well.

That's when I was out of my trance.

I got up and hurried to my two and only best friends in the whole world.

Nothing's going to make me think twice that they aren't anyway.

Why wonder about someone whom isn't my problem anyway?

Well, that question is going to bite me back in the future, after what I find out after school…

* * *

**Well, I **_**told**_** you guys that it'll be short.**

**Now I'm going to skip the final class cause I can and get to the juicy stuff. Heheheheh…..**

**See you guys then.**

**Bye-bye!!**

**Shadow's out!**


	8. Helping The New Comer’s And Nieckia’s Wa

**Here's chapter 8 here**

**Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Wolf Tribe**

_Chapter 8: Helping The New Comer's And Nieckia's Warning_

**Sakura's POV**

School finally ended today!! I shove the stuff I don't need for my homework and put what I need into my book bag.

As I run to the exit of the school, I see Naruto and Kiba waiting for me with grins plastered on their faces.

"Come on! We got to ditch these stupid books to get to work!" Naruto pumps his fist into the air with anticipation, probably wanting to phase.

So we head to my house, since it's the closest to where the pack meeting place is.

As I head to the front door, I notice a note was there.

"Hm? It's from mom." I say confusingly as I pull it off the door.

It was from my mom and read in smooth letters:

_Sakura,_

_Your not needed at work today. Your free to do whatever. I actually want you to help with some thing. A family moved into that big house down the street. I want you to help with their unpacking and see if they could come over one day for dinner._

_Please help Saku-chan._

_Love, mom_

_P.S._

_If Kiba and Naruto are there, their not needed at work either today. Try to get them to help you with helping the new family, since they practically live here._

I sigh and tell the boys about what my mom wanted us to do. They were half happy, half disappointed.

They said they would first work on homework, then help me. But their just getting away from doing work that they didn't need to do. Lazy bastards. But I love them.

_-x-x-x-x-_

As I'm walking to the address that my mom mentioned, I see that there were two moving trucks parked near it, two sleek cars in the driveway and boxes scattered in the yard.

I step in front the house, hearing someone struggling to move something.

"Um, hello?" I say in a confusing way.

I hear someone gasp and I see the owner of the struggling grunting. It was a woman, about in her thirties.

And she looked beautiful.

She had long raven black hair that went down to her mid back, and wide onyx eyes and very smooth looking pale skin.

Yet, despite her contrasting skin and hair, she had a gentle look to her. Like you wanted her to be your mom.

"May I help you with anything?" the woman asked, slightly confused by some pink haired teenager coming and seeing what your doing.

"You're the new family who moved here, right?" I asked, mentally kicking myself for asking such and obvious question.

She nodded though with a warm smile on her lips.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm you neighbor down the street. I wanted to see if you needed help moving in." I look around the yard, seeing she was in desperate need of my help.

She smiles even more and said "If its not too much trouble, I'd be happy with your help. Though my son, niece, and husband are bound to be here soon. Also, the daughters and nephew of the other family who also are moving with us will be here soon as well."

Looks like she'll have plenty of help. But knowing _my_ mother, she'd scold me to the end of time if I didn't help.

"It's no problem, two of my friends will also be here when they finish their homework."

As I said this, I grab for a box that she was struggling with and picked it up with ease. But I pretended struggle, since the average teenage girl doesn't handle well with fifty pound boxes.

"Where would you like me to put this box, ma'am?" I ask as I hold the box.

She looked at me with a look of gratitude in her onyx orbs and says, it can go in the main room, my niece can take care of that when she gets back soon." She then points to the door.

I nod and walk to the door. There were other boxes that were already unpacked half way.

It smelled abandoned for awhile, but it was spacious. Cause it sounds like there are a lot of people that live in this house now.

A few minutes pass and its going by fine.

I'm itching to know how many people actually live here, so I just blurt it out.

"How many people actually _live _here anyway?"

She looks at me and smiles a little.

"Well there's me, my husband, our son, and our niece. Then in the other family is the father, his two daughters, and nephew." She explains while picking up some smaller boxes.

"Wow, eight people." I mutter in surprise.

"But we need extra room for my other son. He's in college right now, but he'll visit once and a while. Then there's my niece's dog."

I look at her stupidly. I didn't smell dog.

She looked at me while we were walking to the house.

"The dog is in the back yard, he has to stay in his kennel for now until my niece gets back." she said as she placed the box on the ground.

I nod. Then noticing how much we put in, where are the others? None of the schools are that far away from here.

Just as if an answering of my question, someone knocks on the door frame and a mellow girl voice says "Mikoto-san, were home, sorry were late."

My eyes widen, I recognize that voice.

I turn slightly to see Nieckia at door frame with Sasuke and Hinata behind her.

I then look to Mikoto.

She's Sasuke's mom _and_ Nieckia's aunt?

No way….she looks way_ too young…!!!!_

_-x-x-x-x-_

I look back to Mikoto and the trio.

It was like my brain couldn't process this thought. But it's true, Sasuke looks too much like Mikoto. Nieckia must be another story.

Nieckia looks like she was about to lose her lunch, she covered her mouth and leaned onto the door frame. Her eye's stay on me and Mikoto.

But then she stayed on me and glared daggers at me. Like I just learned some really private information.

"Um…Sakura-chan? Why are you in our house?" Hinata asked confusingly.

"Um…my mom wanted me to help the new neighbors move in?" It sounded more like a question, I know. But that's because Nieckia looked as if she was ready to pounce and slit my throat any moment.

Both Sasuke and Hinata looked to Nieckia for a second, she looks at them and nod a little. Sasuke and Hinata then looked at each other and blinked at the same time to Nieckia. She then shook her head no. Sasuke and Hinata then walked in, seeming more relaxed.

"We were thirsty, so we went to a convenient store and bought some soda. That's why were late, seems that lines are longer here than back at home." Sasuke said coolly.

That's when I noticed that they had small soda bottles in their hands. Sasuke had a Dr. Pepper, Hinata had a Diet Pepsi(Its good, I swear.), and Nieckia had a Coke-a-Cola.

"Where's Neji-kun?" Mikoto asked, mostly to Hinata.

"He's going to the elementary school to pick up Hinabi. He insisted." Hinata said.

Mikoto nodded.

"So I take it you all know each other?" Mikoto asked looking at all of us.

"Um, yeah. It so happens they all have the same classes as me, so I was like a guide today." I said kind of blankly.

"Oh really? So what do you play in band?"

"Uhhh…I play the flute."

"Oh! You and Hina-chan can practice together then!"

How does the woman stay so optimistic, especially since I met the trio, they've acted like a really smile-upside-down. Excluding their dark humored moments. But they sound more like inside jokes to me, cause I think their not funny.

Sasuke then looked around the room, finally noticing the amount of boxes in the house compared to outside.

"Hn. Looks like you helped us out today with such a lame chore." Sasuke smirked down at me.

I just glare at him, if I didn't know any better, I would just sock him in the jaw.

Just before I could spit an insult at him, I yelped when Nieckia grabbed the box right in front of me.

"I'll take this to my room…" Nieckia said in a low voice. She had that shadowed look in her eye's again, like back at the gym.

She walked with ease up the stairs with the box in her arms.

Mikoto then cleared her throat and said nervously "Sorry, Nieckia really doesn't like it when strangers come in the house…not that you're a stranger, its just that she only knew you for a day. So its confusing…"

"It's okay if you leave now, Neji nii-chan will be here soon with Hinabi Imoto-chan." Hinata said in a polite way.

I nod, but before I get up, I remember my mom's request for me to invite them over for dinner.

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, my mom would like it if you and the rest of your family come over for dinner one day when you all settle into your home. Please say when you can, my mom wants you all to feel welcome." I say as I get to my feet.

I look around the room to see their reactions.

Hinata was puzzled.

Sasuke was passive. His eyes shadowed by his bangs.

Mikoto seemed happy at the offer.

Then I glance to see Nieckia back down stairs, her reaction seemed shocked, appalled.

She looks to Mikoto and says in a concerned voice "Mikoto-san, would it be okay if I let Tatsune out of his kennel? He's got to be agitated now."

"Um, sure. He'll be happy to see you home." Mikoto said, distracted.

Nieckia quickly went to the kitchen and I heard a door slam, probably the back door.

"Well, I'll be heading out then. Please come anytime." I smile at them and head out the door.

_-x-x-x-x-_

I am a few houses away from mine when I hear a growl behind me. A hungry animal growl.

I turn to see Nieckia with a dog on a leash.

It was medium sized, like a Labrador, but it resembled more to a fox than any dog I've ever seen.

It had it's black tipped ears flat on its head, red orange hair on end, and pearly white teeth bared. It's amber eye's focused on my every move.

"Uh…I take it that this is 'Tatsune', your dog?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Nieckia nodded.

Hey, I may be a werewolf and all, but I've had my more than fair share of experiences in dog attacks. It must be the Alfa-dog thing, or just the fact that dogs can smell wolf on me. I only trust Akamaru because he's been in the pack since he was born, and he trusts us.

Before I could take a full blown run for it, Nieckia spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to warn you about something. Mostly because it'll benefit you in the future."

"Benefit me?"

"Don't get too comfy when were around, its for your own good."

"I-I don't understand."

"And let it be that way."

She turned and headed back to the direction of her house.

Tatsune snorted in my direction and stalked off next to his master.

That's when I felt like I was going to pass out.

Tatsune had _four_ tails sprouting from his hide.

All bushy and orange, two had black tips with white separating it from the orange when the other two had white tips with black separating it from the orange as well.

I turn slowly, trying to process what just happened:

One: The Uchiha's and Hyuga's are now living in my neighborhood.

Two: They seemed shocked that my family wanted them over for dinner one day.

Three: Nieckia seems threatened by me in her house.

Four: Nieckia's warning me not to be comfortable around them.

Five: Nieckia has a fox-dog thing with _four_ distinct tails.

This is just giving me the chills, but why?

I hear a growl in the distance, from Tatsune.

I gasp a little and run to the direction of my house, hoping that the dog won't follow.

* * *

**There's chapter 8 for you, the Uchiha and Hyuga live in the same house.**

**And Nieckia has a dog!!!!**

**But now you know that Sakura is afraid of dogs…**

**Sakura: I had. A bad. EXPERIENCE!!!!!!**

**Me: OK, chill.**

**Please review, I'll work on ch. 9 now!!!**

**Peace.**


	9. Who Wants To Come By?

**Hey, its me again. Me and my boredness…**

**Well here's chapter 9.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Wolf Tribe**

_Chapter 9: Who Wants To Come By?_

**Sakura's POV**

**Friday, October 1, 6:27 p.m.**

"Sakura, please help me cut up this lettuce." my mother calls from the kitchen.

"Kay mom." I close my English book and put it in my backpack and walk into the kitchen. I look around the kitchen, seeing vegetables everywhere. Whole and half cut. That's mom for you, needing the help of her only child.

"Salad tonight?" I ask, already knowing her answer.

"Yes. We can at least eat like regular, civilized humans. Instead of a bunch of savages."

I scoff at this. She's basically pointing this out to Naruto and Kiba. I doubt they even brush their hair in the morning, let alone know table manners.

"I'll start on the lettuce." right as I reach for the knife, the phone rings.

"I'll get it honey, you start cutting." My mom says as she goes and grabs the phone in the other room.

"Hello? Haruno residence." my mom says casually.

She listens and a smile shows on her lips.

"Oh! Really? Tomorrow?"

She listens to the person on the other side of the line, nodding in approval.

"Oh okay, well let me give you my address…" she tells the person on the other line our address.

"Alright, now how many people in your family do I have to set up for?" she asks again, totally interested into whatever the other person is saying. I'm just cutting away in a passive way.

Her eye's widen in shock and grabs her chest, "Wow! Eight people?!"

I stop cutting, and lean in my moms direction to listen more. I have a sneaky suspicion on who is on the phone.

In a muffled translation, I hear Mrs. Uchiha.

"_Yes, you see, another family lives in our house with us. Is there a problem?" _Mikoto's cheerful voice sounds sort of embraced in saying this, I can imagine her blushing right now.

"No, there is absolutely no problem with that. Please come around 5 o' clock tomorrow evening." My mom says reassuringly.

"_Thank you very much, Mrs. Haruno." _Mikoto thanks in a cheered voice.

"No, thank _you_, Mrs. Uchiha. Bye." My mom hangs up.

"_Sakuraaaaa……"_ my mom calls in a creepy voice. Its that voice my mom only uses if I forgot to mention something important to her. Does your mom do this?

I gulp, "yeah mom?"

"Why did you never mention to me that there are_ two _families living in that house?" My mom asks, kind of in a ticked off tone.

"uhhhhhhhhhh…..?"

_-x-x-x-x-_

I think I forgot to mention that since that oh so cheerful encounter with Nieckia and her fox-dog-thing, Tatsune, came and 'warned' me, I haven't talked or even acknowledged the Uchihas' or the Hyugas'. So I really don't know what's going on with them.

So now, here I am. A beautiful Saturday afternoon in October, cooking for our _eight_ dinner guests.

How happy do you think I am…?

_Ecstatic…_Notice the disgust and sarcasm in my writing. If you can.

So I'm adding the table extensions to the table, my mom makes a frustrated growl and complains, "I don't even know if their vegetarians or not!!!! What's _wrong_ with me?"

I think back to the newcomers first day and the red liquid that Nieckia had on her chin…I doubt their vegetarians…

"I doubt it mom. Just make it usual. And _nothing _is wrong with you mom." I smile in her direction.

She relaxes a bit and smiles. "Thanks, Hun."

_-x-x-x-x-_

It's 20 minutes to 5 o' clock and my mom decides to _panic._

"Kodak!!! Straighten you shirt!"

"Sakura! Brush your hair!!

And _my _personal favorite…

"Why are Naruto and Kiba here!?!?!"

"Sorry to barge in Mrs. Haruno. But we had to come, since we kind of _do_ live here." Kiba scratched the back of his head in embracement.

"Yeah, we want them to feel welcome." Naruto said with a kind smile. But the look he had in his eyes said totally different. He wanted to make sure I was safe. He has had a huge crush on me since grade school.

I could feel how others of my kind felt by just looking at their eye's. You could say it's a talent of mine.

My mom sighed and told them to go upstairs and wash their faces and brush their hair, which will be pretty hard, since I had_ never_ seen them brush their hair. At least they were dressed nice.

They both had nice black shoes. Buttoned up shirts with nice white T shirts under, Kiba's button up was dark grey when Naruto's was dark blue. They also had black slacks. All of their clothing seemed freshly washed and ironed.

As soon as they got upstairs, my mom whispered, "go upstairs and help them brush their hair, It'll save them embracement."

I nod and head upstairs.

I knock on the bathroom door and see them washing their faces with washcloths.

Naruto looks at me stupidly and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Saving you from looking like idiots." I say and sit them both on stools from my room. I grab the comb and hair brush, their faces paled and they yelped for help.

_-x-x-x-x-_

Just as I finish doing the guys' hair, I hear the door bell ring.

"C'mon you two, if your going to represent our household, your going to go downstairs and act like civilized human beings. Got it?" I glare at them to scare them.

"Yes ma'am." they say in a scared, obedient way.

"Good." I smile sweetly at them and I head down stairs, holding on both of their arms.

I get to the bottom of the stairs to see the Uchiha family and Hyuga family in our house, all dressed nicely.

This is the first time of me seeing Sasuke's dad and the rest of Hinata's family. Mr. Uchiha had a permanent frown and grey-black hair and squinty eyes. Sasuke must take after his mom. Hinata's dad, cousin, and sister looked like her as well. They all had long hair, but their hair were more dark brown, darker than Nieckia's. But they all shared the same pale hair and eye's.

Mikoto looked in our direction and commented, "You look lovely in that, Sakura."

I kind of blushed at this, I usually don't wear what I was wearing. I was wearing a pale pink short sleeved shirt with a magenta tie with a red skirt that was about two inches above my knees with high white socks. No shoes aloud in the house.

My hair was also down, only with ribbon pulled back in it, not really affecting anything, just for show.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha." I say and bow slightly.

Nieckia just rolled her eyes.

I look at the entire crowd, noticing that Nieckia seemed **very** out of place. She just didn't match the dark haired, dark eyed group of the Uchiha or the dark haired and pale eyed group of the Hyuga. She didn't fit in the picture. Her eyes were too bright, her hair was to light, her skin was to lively, and those markings on her cheeks as well.

A duck among swans.

A mutt about pure breeds.

A coyote crowded by wolves.

She seemed…trapped among them. Like she'd acknowledged this as well as I did. Or anyone else who has.

My mom seems kind of off by the strange silence so she claps her hands together once and said cheerfully, "Who's up for a before dinner bread and salad?"

* * *

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll try to bring chapter 10 as well. ^_^**

**Bye! **waves****


	10. Nieckia's Mood Swings On Us

**Hey, here's the continuation of the Uchiha and Hyuga visit.**

**How will it go??**

**Well your going to find out! XD**

* * *

**Wolf Tribe**

_Chapter 10: Nieckia's mood swings on us_

_**Sakura POV**_

The 'visit' of the Uchiha and Hyuga family just finished step one: eat dinner. Status: success, no one bothered with conversation among the entire table.

So now here's step two: age appropriate small talk. Status: I already feel uncomfortable.

So here it is, the adults are at the kitchen table, doing adult talking while me and the others 'younglings' are sitting in the living room, just sitting in two staring armies. Me, Kiba, and Naruto vs. Hinata, her cousin Neji, her sister Hinabi, Sasuke, and Nieckia.

I think it's a draw…

Because, even though it's only been five minutes of step two, they all get on my _NERVES_!!!

Sasuke, Nieckia, and Neji are all giving side glares and ignoring us when Hinata and Hinabi are not even attempting to cause any damage to us. Naruto and Kiba lost interest already.

So to break the ice, I start a simple conversation.

"So, what part of the Sound country did you guys did you come from?" my voice seems shaky because, for reasons I do not know, the air seems heavy and chilly.

"Around the Capital." Nieckia says blandly. Is she their talk-box or something?

Naruto glares in their direction adding "isn't that part full of psychotic emo's in gangs?"

I gap my mouth open at him at his rudeness and slap him in the back of his head.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!" he growls out and grabs the area I slapped him.

I can't even believe he's acting like a jerk to them, in my own _HOME!_ Who does he think he is? Leader of the Pack?

I was getting ready to yell at Naruto for being a total jackass when I was interrupted, "Naruto you son of a bit-"

"Why do you think we moved?"

I stopped dead and I looked to the owner of the voice, Sasuke. He was glaring out the window, like he's thinking of what happened when they lived there. What was he thinking?

"If it wasn't that bad of a area, we would still be living there. And you wouldn't have to deal with us here." he said in a agitated tone. It was bad.

Hinata sighed and just said, "But it _was_ a bad area for us, so now we have to live here."

Nieckia glared at her and grudgingly spoke out, "It's not like anything bothered you. You could've just stayed there and be happy where you were,". Hinata just shook her head and corrected, "No, it's just that you should accept the past and enjoy the future, that's what I do. And also I, for one, like it here. It's a lot more cheerful here and the police aren't at every corner." She smiled at nothing with her eyes closed, like she was thinking on what might happen in the near future.

She then looked in my direction and smiled softly, "And if we didn't move, then we wouldn't know you, Sakura-chan.". I smiled back. I guess that she is the most normal one out of the three of them I have to deal with.

I look over to Sasuke and Nieckia to see how they reacted to her words. Sasuke just seemed passive about it, still glaring out the window. Nieckia is holding her head on her right hand and rolled her eyes, mumbling on how Hinata is being a goody-goody and others of that sort. Her pupils seemed so dilated that it was unnatural. They seemed more similar to the rest of her family members, only with a little, neon blue ring.

The curiosity of it was making me itch for answers. So like an idiot, I decided to make the odd ball stand out in the spotlight. "Hey, Nieckia?" I ask in a usual way. She glared into my direction, probably wondering what I'm going to ask her.

"What is it?" she asks me, her eye's lazily looking at my face, probably seeing if I let my question out with an expression.

"I was wondering…are you adopted?" I tilt my head to the side, so that she doesn't think it was a purpose question. Her eyes widen in surprise and her pupils narrow a bit to their normal size, showing more color.

She opens her mouth to answer, but Naruto and Kiba start laughing hysterically. Their laughter shatter the calming air in the house and all of the adults turn to see what they were dying of laughter from.

"_Seriously!!! _You don't even look like your from the same **COUNTRY** as them!!!" Naruto booms out, holding his gut while falling to his back.

"_I know!! _I mean, **C'MON!!! **Your like a polar opposite as them!!! Did they pick you up from a basket in the streets!?!" Kiba hollers out while kicking his feet in the air and hammering his fist on the floor.

I look to the adults to see mom is has a sad look on her face; dad is glaring at Naruto and Kiba, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hyuga are shaking their heads; and Mikoto looks down with regret in her onyx orbs. I turn to see Hinata is looking at Nieckia with passive, dead eyes; Neji is shaking his head; Hinabi is avoiding eye contact, looking uncomfortable; and Sasuke is grounding his teeth together, like he knew this happened before.

Then I look to see Nieckia is hiding her face with her bangs, she's releasing and clenching her fists and her body is shaking. She glared in Naruto's direction, and I get a chill down my spine. _'Why?' _you may ask? Here's why: her pupils were dilated, _and _they weren't neon blue anymore, no, but they were _dark grey_.

So, she's glaring at Naruto, and she does the _weirdest_ thing ever when being insulted…

She chuckled. Like, a 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' kind of evil, soft chuckle.

Naruto looks at Nieckia then, he's stifling his own laughter, wondering what _she's _laughing about. He starts to question, "Well, what are you laughing about?"

She smirks and responds, "At least I _knew_ my parents, you were abandoned from the start.". I gap my mouth open at this, how did she know that Naruto was an orphan? And who gave her a right to laugh about that?

She then glances to Kiba and then smugly smirked at him and giggled out, "And at least I wasn't whacked by them either, I barely remember them." Kiba choked on his on breath. Now, he barley shown that he was beat by his parents.

So, how? How did she know all of this!?!?

She moistened her lips and her smirk grew a fraction, some of her teeth grazing her bottom lip. I wanted to punch her in the face so bad…I would do it if no one was around!!

"Then do it." Nieckia threatened in an amused tone.

I glared at her, what the hell does she think she's doing? Acting like she's the all knowing psychic!!!!

Nieckia's eyes, who's were locked on mine, then flashed to a newer color. They first turned her normal blue, then went hazel, like, pale golden-brown with dark green around her narrowed pupils and around the outside of the iris. She had a shiver go down her spine and then broke her gaze, she seemed embarrassed. She then looked in my direction and asked, "Where's the bathroom? I don't think I feel that well.", she put on a weak smile and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

My eyebrows furrow and I just respond, "there's in the hallway, second door to the left.", I point to the direction in which it is. She nodded and murmured a thanks and walked off.

_-x-x-x-x-_

"Thank you for having us over, I guess I forgot to mention Nieckia's blood sugar problem, and her major mood swing problem when it's out of balance." Mikoto said bashfully at the door. The Hyuga family were at the sidewalk, waiting for the Uchiha's to apologize about Nieckia's rude behavior. It seemed she over heard some teachers talking about Naruto and Kiba and their family 'problems'.

My mom motioned her hands in a way of saying 'its ok'. She just smiled and said, "No, I should've asked. I hope you feel better, Nieckia.". Nieckia, who's eyes were normal neon blue and normal pupil sized, nodded. She seemed miserable, like she knew what kind of scolding she was going to get. Her face was pale, like the blood went away form it, and she was shivering. She constantly licked her lips and made clicking noises with her tongue, like she needed a glass of water.

"See you on Monday, and …sorry, again." Nieckia said ruefully. I just nodded and said, "See you then, feel better."

And with that, they left into the cloudy, October night.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took SO long!! DX

**Just lacked motivation…I'm now out of school! PART-EH!!!!**

****dances****

**See you next chapter!!! **waved****


	11. The Intruder & Sasuke’s Favor

**Well Here You Go, Chapter 11!!!**

**Let Us See What Sakura Gets Into!**

**Hope You Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

Wolf Tribe

_Chapter 11: The Intruder & Sasuke's Favor_

_**Sakura POV**_

**Thursday, October 14, 4:00pm (After School)**

"C'mon you two!! We got to head to the meeting place or were in for it!!", I scream at the guys as they start to relax as we walk into my place, we need to get to the pack meeting place or my dad(who is the leader)will have us in boiling water.

Naruto starts whining and complains, "But Sakura-chaaaaawwn. We practically had a test in _every_ class today!!! I'm beat. Why not give him an excuse for us to skip toda-OWWW!!!" I bash my fist on his noggin even before he finishes that sentence.

"Why so violent today?", Kiba asks, he seems to be kinder than usual. Maybe its because he notices how bad the situation with the pack is right now!

"Because! There's a stray Werewolf out there, using **OUR **territory! And their not paying the price! And if father finds out were slaking, he's gonna go kick _my_ ass! So get up and go!!!" I shout in a minor panic. My dad _really_ doesn't like it when other's just go and use our turf without our knowing, I mean, if they were injured by accident, then I'd understand. But they've been in the territory for _twelve days!_ That's a bit overdue if you ask me.

"Okay, if you say it that way." Naruto says as we head out the door. At least he's cooperating. He may be thick in the head, but he knows when I'm serious…most of the times though.

_-x-x-x-x-_

"Your all late." My father points out as we run into the meeting point. I bow in a respective way to him, as to apologize for our lateness.

Some may say that we don't even look alike at all…Him with his dirty blond hair, slightly scratched face, and hard brown eye's. I always wonder as well, but give up.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. I was to busy arguing to them." I say in a formal way, no slang in his presence in front of the pack.

He nods and responds, "Good thing your taking responsibility. Go and phase, we need all of you to find this intruder.", he motions his hand for us to leave, so we skedaddled. And quickly, cause if he says 'we all need you', that means he's serious.

So as soon as we phased, we all scattered and went to find the mysterious wolf.

_-x-x-x-x-_

It was nighttime at dinner, my mom decides to ask the most _stupid_ question, "How was 'intruder hunting' go?". If you didn't know, my mom was born into a family of Werewolves. But apparently, for reasons no one knows of, she never gained Werewolf abilities. She doesn't have heightened senses, can't phase, none of that. So she never goes to meetings, she has her own job at an ordinary office.

It really makes her upset that she doesn't know what goes on with us and the pack, I worry her. She's cried over these facts many times as I grew up. Her and dad split up once when I was seven when they got into a heated argument about her being labeled as a 'spy' by a pack member when she wasn't around.

I just sighed and replied, "Not that good, we only found out it was female, has brown colored fur, and is _very_ small. Kiba wondered if it was a runaway pup. I thought that it must be a pretty smart pup to avoid us for this long. Were still looking.", I look to my mom to see that she's thinking, her blue-green eye's hard and focused.

She then sighs and gives up and continues eating dinner. It was quiet without the boys or dad. Just me and mom eating some leftovers.

__

* * *

**Friday, October 15, Lunch Time**

"Damn it. Why is that when their needed the most after school, they get sick!?!?", I grumble as I take a bite into a ohagi in my lunchbox. It seems that Naruto _and_ Kiba got sick after being out so late looking for the intruder. I had to retire earlier then them because I had to. Dad kicked me out.

So as I just chew slowly on my pack lunch, I hear a agitated voice growl out, "Leave me alone!".

It focus my hearing to the conversation, the Hyuga and Uchiha conversations seem quite entertaining once and a while. So, like a jackass, I eavesdrop.

"But…we just want to help, Nieckia-chan.", Hinata whimpers in a pained tone.

"Well, don't! I already made my decision, he hit the last straw! He's just like his dad! Their both jerk offs who don't give a rats ass about me!", Nieckia hisses out in anger.

"Please don't be angry, it doesn't solve anything.", Hinata adds in.

"_You_ don't solve anything!!! You've seen _everything_ coming!! You _help_ your friends from hitting rock bottom, not just sit and watch!", Nieckia growls out.

Hinata just stayed silent.

Nieckia made a 'tsk' sound in aggravation and went in another direction.

I feel for Hinata, Nieckia shouldn't yell at her for stuff out of her control. But she sounded upset, but where was Sasuke? I was just getting used to hearing his always angry/unemotional voice without feeling pissed off.

Just then, I was scared out of my pants when I heard, "Can I sit here?", I turn to see Sasuke standing beside me.

I recompose myself and answer, "Help yourself.", He makes a 'hn' noise and sits down.

A few minutes pass and he brings asks, "You're a girl, right?". I choke on the juice I was drinking and stare at him wide-eyed. How could he ask that!? I have a reasonable sized chest ya know!! I rush to my response, trying to slap him. But he caught my hand in mid air.

"Let go of me." I demand as I tug my arm, trying to get out of his grasp, but he won't budge. He kept on staring at my face, like he's thinking over something.

He tightens his grip a little, earning a little yelp from me. It hurt, not only from the pressure he's putting into his grip, but his hands were freaking cold! Like, -fresh-out-of-the-freezer- cold.

He sighs and starts talking, "I'm not here to pick a fight. I've come to ask you a favor.", I look over him again at his serious expression.

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "What kind favor?", he then continues: "After dinner at your place, my dad got real hissy with Nieckia. She moved out of the house to sleep somewhere else. She only comes back through her window for clothes. I tried to get her back earlier. As you can see, it only made matters worse. She won't look at me and is now blaming Hinata for her problems. It's because…she isn't my dad's nor Hinata's dad's favorite kid. She's starting to think were against her. So she won't acknowledge anyone from the house, not even my mom. It seems were falling apart.", He squeezes his temples between his hand that isn't holding my wrist. It must be bad for him. But I don't know where_ I_ come in.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I ask, totally at loss on what he wants.

He looks at me and answers, "I want you to talk to her, try to be friends with her and maybe get her to stay with you, then gradually get her to come back to live with us. It may seem that she doesn't like you, but actually, she really wants to get to know you. I think that if she learns to trust someone else outside the Uchiha and Hyuga families, she'll get this off her chest and feel better. Not 100% better, but enough to forgive us. Were all that she has left, so this is really tearing at her. So, in all of your power, can you try to help our family?", He lets go of my wrist slowly as he's talking, he seems more and more human as he continues on. He must really care for his family. Though I have a bad feeling about this, I want to help.

I gulp in some air and make determined expression and respond, "I'll try my best, no one deserves a bad relationship with their family."

Sasuke's eye's widen a bit in shock, but then he nods and goes 'hn'.

**

* * *

**

There you go!

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Wonder what'll happen next!**

**Voodoo kitty is OUT! =^^=**


	12. Mystery, Mystery, Mystery…

**Hey, hope you liked the previous chapter…**

**Now, enjoy this chapter, the 12th****! **

**And if I haven't said it once, I'll say it now…**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! ONLY THE PLOTLINE AND NIECKIA!!! DX**

**

* * *

**

Wolf Tribe

_Chapter 12: Mystery, Mystery, Mystery…_

_**Sakura POV**_

**Friday, October 15, 9:47pm **

Man, am I tired. Not only that I had to work double time cause of Naruto's and Kiba's absences, but, now I have to do my _homework…_blegh.

So I'm just walking home on the side walk when I hear a pat-like noise near me in the shadows. I look quickly to see I'm beside the Uchiha and Hyuga household. What a quickie dink.

I shrug it off and continue my half drag, half walk back home. I then hear a grunt and decide to see what it was. And yet again, I _know_ that I shouldn't be snooping in peoples business. But after hearing Nieckia raging at Hinata and Sasuke desperately going through the trouble of asking me to help Nieckia today, I just can't hold back.

I peek through a bush to see a side of their house. There's a open window with no light on with a tree branch just reaching over to it. I glance down to my level to see a fox-like dog holding a day's worth of clothes between its teeth.

I shiver now, because I only know one dog that looks like that. Tatsune. How did the dog get so smart to get his own masters clothing!?!?

I ready myself to flee until I saw a little thing that sparked my curiosity. It seemed that Tatsune was missing a reasonable male part. Not that I was looking! _She_ moved a little and there was NOTHING! I swear! I'm no dog-pervert!

I then squint my eye's a bit to see the fur on _her_ wasn't orangey. Orange-colored fur has a strange light to it. It must have been a darker color, like black or brown. I then look at where her tail(s) were. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. Why now? This thing(I don't know what it is…It's similar to Tatsune. Even though I don't know what _he_ is either) has TWO tails. I can't distinct them in the dark, but I can tell that they were two different colors.

I shake my head, how confusing. Maybe I'm just too tired. I keep looking at it until it ran off quickly. Wonder where she had to go?

I stay where I am, just to make sure she's gone. I then get up and turn around and fall on my rear immediately by bumping into a hard object.

I shake my head and stammer out, "What the he-", I am dragged to my feet and pushed into a tree. I grunt and look at my attacker in the face. Their face was covered by a dark hood. I can only see that they had a straight line for a mouth, so either that they can't smile or their are **NOT** happy.

Now I know this question here: why not use your super werewolf strength to push this stranger off you?

And here's why: What if this person finds out what I am and gets super smart scientists or whatever to dissect me/the pack and stuff? And trust me, that has happened more than once in history. And they end up in very bad situations.

So I pretend to struggle when I hear the person harshly growl out: "What are you doing here?", it was a female voice, but I don't recognize who this person is. I decide to take a risk and breath, and they smell human. But there's something…off about their sent. I really don't know _what_ though.

I moisten my lips and respond cleverly: "Taking a walk."

…genius, isn't it?

She snorts at my response and pushes me a little harder to the tree and growls out, "What did you see?"

My heart stops. Did she see me peeking at the mystery canine?(new nickname for what Tatsune and the other one was.)

I think of a quick excuse and said hastily, "Nothing. My ring fell off my finger, and I was seeing if it was there.", though this sounded convincing in _my mind_, it sounded like a load of crap out of my mouth. Deaf and blind people could see and hear through this lie, its that unconvincing.

The person smirks and laughs while she shakes her head in disbelief. I don't know who this, but I have a feeling I saw that smirk before…No way!!! Her scent is _completely_ different!

I take a shaky breath and utter out, "Nieckia…?"

She laughed a little mockingly…though now it sounds a little different than Nieckia's, more harsh and animal. She then leans in closer so that I can smell her in more detail, it was…natural? It smelled like pine and the river.

She leaned to my ear, a wide grin visible on her features, though her eye's were shadowed out. And she then whispers out, "Who's that?" And with that, she vanished into thin air.

**

* * *

**

There you go!!! Hope you liked it and review or fav.

**I'll start working on chapter 13 ASAP!**

**VS-C is OUT!!! NYAO!! =^^=**


	13. Bloody Reflection & My Insanity

**Here's chapter 13 now, hope you likey. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Wolf Tribe

_Chapter 13: Bloody Reflection & My Insanity_

_**Sakura POV**_

**Saturday, October 16, 2:35 am **

I keep thinking of what I saw last night…it's causing me not to sleep…those last words just repeating in my mind constantly…

_Who's that?_

I just can't help but think there's something up with the Uchiha and Hyuga families…maybe its just the fact that their just different than the average human family we usually see…but what happened on my way home will haunt me for a long time. A very long time.

But the questions just keep swimming in my head:

Why did Nieckia leave in the first place?

Why keep going back to just get clothing?

Why send a different dog to go get the clothes?

Why does that dog have two tails, while Tatsune has four?

Who was that person pushed me to that tree?

Did she know what that dog was?

Why did it concern her about what I saw or not?

What was she?

Did she really disappear or was it my imagination?

I sigh and hop out of my bed lightly and sigh. Maybe if I get some water…

So I get up and head to my bathroom sluggishly. Even though I can't sleep, I still feel like a ton of bricks. My mind is just to full of questions and thoughts. My body may be able to sleep, but my mind just won't quit and relax. Maybe its from the extra space it has in my forehead.

So as I flick my light on, I blink my eyes a few times to get used to the light. When I can see without seeing squiggly lines and polka dots, I head to the mirror. I look at my reflection and look around. And I see something I wouldn't expect to see.

A hooded figure was right behind me with a twisted grin on their face and three small, bloody knives between their fingers.

My heart rate goes haywire and I stare wide eyed at the figure. Then I look at my own reflection, to see that I'm covered in blood and I had more wolf-like features to my face. My eye's were wide with slit pupils, my canines were fully grown, and I had my white ears on the top of my head.

The figure chuckles at my reaction of backing away from my own reflection, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Who is that?" I ask to no one in particular while pointing to the stranger who mimicked my every move. The hooded figure only giggles darkly.

"Why…that's you young pup. Only you haven't grown to control yourself to do such wonderful things like this…" She seemed to chuckle after the last saying, 'wonderful things'. What does that mean?

"What…what do you mean by that?" I ask wearingly, dreading the worst possible answer.

The figure made a clicking 'tsk tsk tsk' noise while shaking her head and started waving her index finger on her right hand. She then responded, "All in good time Cherry…All in good time…"

I stare in shock from her answer, even though I'm not face to face with her, only looking at our reflections. But then a fire of rage grows in my chest. Why won't she just answer my damn question!?

I then turn abruptly and shout in pure fury at who was behind me "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!?! YOU TOYING WITH ME!?!?!"

But I was just shouting at my shower, nobody was there. I then turn to my mirror again to see it was _me_. Regular human-like eyes, normal sized teeth, and no ears. And no blood.

"Was that just…an illusion?" Was it just in my mind?

'_Not entirely…'_ a voice echo's out in my head.

No way!!! This freak is in **my head!?!?!?!**

I can't take it!!! I bash through my bathroom and bedroom doors and dash down the stairs to the kitchen.

'_Blind rage never helps ya know. It'll hurt you in the end.' _the voice points out.

I grab a large meat cutting knife and grin sadistically at the blade. This'll make that voice shut up.

'_I wouldn't if I were you.' _the voice warns.

"SHUT UP!!!" I holler out as I start to stab and cut my arm continually. This hurts, but I grin as I hear the voice making pained noises and screams of pain.

As they cease, I stop briefly and start laughing at the silence. Ha! I took out that voice, ghost, stalker, whatever she was! I win!

I then hear a snicker somewhere.

'_guess again…'_

"**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!"** I yell out desperately as I aim the knife to my chest. I pull it as far as I can muster and jab it in the direction of my heart.

And just like that, before any more pain came, it all went blank…

* * *

**Wow! Who knew this would happen?**

**I DID!!! X3**

**And don't worry, there isn't any emoness in there nor is this the end…just a stepping stone.**

**So review, fav, whatever floats your boat. Consider my feelings.**

**Voodoo Kitty is out!**


End file.
